Eu não levei a sério
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Kyle sempre brigou com Cartman era uma rivalidade quase eterna e ao mesmo tempo uma curiosa amizade. O grande desejo do judeu era não ser mais molestado pelo seu rival, mas mal sabia que estava querendo quando esse desejo foi realizado por justamente uma escolha errada.


- Alguém aqui presente que tenha algo que impeça a união desse casal, fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

Essa é a frase que Kyle Broflovski escuta quando padre fala essas seguintes palavras. A vontade de dizer algo é grande afinal no altar da igreja está seu grande amor. Poderia até gritar, fazer um escândalo, encarar todos os convidados, porem sua mente diz o seguinte: com que direito tem de interromper o casamento e mesmo se fizesse isso não iria ter apoio da pessoa.

De um lado a noiva, Bebe Stevens, usando um vestido tradicional de casamento. É mulher loira de olhos azuis com idade de 25 anos, um físico quase atlético e seios fartos que alisou o cabelo para o grande momento. Uma mulher independente e bonita capaz de despertar a inveja nas mulheres e o desejo nos homens. É uma advogada de sucesso no auge de sua carreira.

Do outro lado o noivo, Eric Cartman, que está usando um tradicional terno preto, um pouco mais alto que sua futura esposa, cabelos castanhos bem penteado e uma barriguinha que mostra que ainda está acima do peso, mas emagreceu muito se comparar com o passado, o que pode enganar muitas pessoas pelo seu condicionamento físico já que por debaixo das roupas encontra músculos desenvolvidos por causa dos treinamentos físicos iniciado aos 12 anos de idade, o que deu um bolsa de estudo como jogador de beisebol em uma faculdade de economia.

Kyle está no fundo da igreja assistindo o casamento com a expressão aflita. Em uma primeira vista pensaria que o ruivo queria está no lugar do noivo, mas quem tem noção de sua sexualidade pode imaginar que ele queria está no lugar da noiva.

* * *

><p>Ninguém desconfiaria que Broflovski se assumisse gay na adolescência nem o próprio. Era criança para entender que não se interessava muito para as garota. Quase não conversava com nenhuma garota não por causa de timidez, mas por achar pouco divertido, afinal queria brincar com seus amigos. Mostrou um pouco interesse para o sexo feminino raras as exceções como Rebecca, entrou na onda dos garotos agirem selvagemente por causa dos seios da Bebe (meio irônico já que não deu muito valor na loira antes disso) e até um breve interesse pela Nichole, mas por enquanto nada que identificasse sua orientação sexual.<p>

Mas quando os hormônios sugiram percebeu que não se sentia tão atraído pelas curvas femininas e começava a ficar vermelho quando seus amigos estavam sem camisa. A internet foi um meio de testar seus hormônios aonde descobriu que ficava mais excitado por pornografia gay do que a pornografia hetero. Pela sua criação judaica, tinha consciência que a pratica da homossexualidade era algo errado, porem Kyle iria contra sua própria crença, mas secretamente já que não tem coragem de enfrentar sua família.

Não seria muita surpresa que Stan fosse o amor platônico do judeu, afinal sempre foram os melhores amigos. Sua compatibilidade de amizade é tanta que uma pessoa se não conhecer os dois pode confundir quem é quem. Um elo de confiança invejável aonde sempre um pode contar com outro. Existiram algumas crises na amizade, mas nada que abalasse os pilares principais.

Por outro lado existia alguém que chamava atenção do judeu ao ponto de tirar a paciência de alguém considerado pacifico. Cartman é o oposto do ruivo e não respeitava lei nenhum. A rivalidade dos dois é meio épica em South Park. Por mais atrito eles tenham e por mais comportamentos preconceituosos de uma parte seja predominante em um lado, os dois andam muito juntos. É algo que nunca fez sentido, pelo menos para as pessoas que conheciam os dois pessoalmente.

A descoberta da sexualidade do ruivo fez pensar no seu arqui-inimigo também. Claro que negava todas as possibilidades de um relacionamento ou caso acontecesse com ele, mas no fundo de sua alma tem que admitir que Cartman causava desejo nele, porem argumentava para si mesmo que seu rival não é atraente por causa de ser gordo (diferente do Stan que tem um físico bem treinado por causa dos esportes).

Mas parece que ficou mais fácil já que Cartman começou se afastar, mas isso é outra historia. Sua mente lembra de um evento curioso que pode disse que foi o ultimo que ele teve com ele. Algo que passou muito despercebido, mas sua mente trouxe essa memória a tona.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Cartman havia o chamado para ir a sua casa jogar vídeo game e comer pizza. Por motivos desconhecidos, ainda, o ruivo aceitou. Cartman se questionava sobre se falaria dos sentimentos que guardava pelo judeu desde a infância, lembrava os momentos que tiveram juntos, não foram muitos, mas bons momentos.

- Que jogo você quer? - perguntou Cartman olhando o judeu.

- Você que me chama aqui! Então escolhe o jogo - deu de ombros e pegou o primeiro jogo que vira, sendo esse "Dante's Inferno", colocou o jogo pra rodar no Xbox e se sentou ao lado de Kyle no sofá - não, Cartman, cara, coloca outro jogo, esse é chato.

- Puta que pariu, judeuzinho de merda, você disse pra eu escolher, então escolhi e vai ser esse e pronto - falou irritado dando o controle pra ele - começa.

Reclama um pouco, mas começa a jogar. Depois de algumas lutas contra demônios, Cartman pausa o jogo e vira-se para Kyle que o olha confuso.

- Que foi Bundão? Por que pausou o jogo? - perguntou Kyle calmo, mais logo depois se irritou e começou a atormentar Cartman com sua voz - acho que não percebeu mais eu estava matando alguns demônios.

- Cala a porra da boca, judeu! - Cartman falou e levantou-se do sofá - to com fome e vou pegar um cookie na cozinha - foi para a cozinha deixando um Kyle com cara que não está entendendo nada.

- Era só o que me faltava... - resmungou o judeu - ... convidar-me para vir a casa dele e quando você menos espera o gordo vai à cozinha fazer gordice.

- Para de resmungar, ruivo de Jersey - Cartman surgiu de repente, assustando o ruivo. Estava com o pote todo de Cookie que sua mãe havia feito na noite passada.

- E você cala a boca e fique na sua - Kyle apontou o de para a cara Cartman, que se sentou, novamente, ao seu lado. O gordo olhou para o judeu e disse pausadamente.

- Primeiro: afaste esse dedo fedido da minha cara. - Cartman falou afastando o dedo de Kyle de seu rosto - Segundo: faça um favor ao mundo e cale a boca você. E terceiro, e não menos importante: Vire para frente e vamos jogar.

- Primeiro: por que raio pausou o meu jogo se você poderia ir à cozinha, pegar seus cookies e depois voltar? Sabia que era eu quem estava jogando e não você? - Kyle, praticamente, perdeu a paciência - E segundo: Meu dedo não é fedido, ele é limpinho. Diferente do seu, que é sempre cheio de gordura do KFC - virou-se para frente, pois Cartman havia colocado o jogo para rodar novamente.

- E, por acaso, KFC fede? - resmungou baixinho, o gordo. Ficaram em silencio logo depois. Demônio vai, demônio vem e a mente de Cartman não parava de atormentá-lo, então quebrou o silencio – Kahl - chama.

- Que? - perguntou sem prestar muita atenção no garoto.

- O que falaria se... alguém dissesse que gosta de você? - perguntou e o ruivo estranhou.

- Dependeria da pessoa, se eu gostasse dela também falaria o mesmo...

- Não gostar desse tipo, seu estúpido - falou o interrompendo - gostar de... amar - corou minimamente.

- Bom... sei lá, porra, tudo dependeria da pessoa - Stan quase se deixou morrer no jogo ao pensar em Stan por alguns segundos.

- E se fosse eu falando - Kyle olhou de relance a esse e voltou a atenção ao jogo.

- Falando o que? - se fez de desentendido irritando o ao seu lado.

- Falando que gosto de você - Falou nervoso.

- Não acreditaria.

-Kahl - chamou de novo.

- Que foi? - parecia sem paciência.

- Eu... Gosto de você - disse Cartman corando um pouco mais e ficando em silencio vendo Kyle assumir uma feição seria também não dizendo nada.

Logo o judeu da um sorriso de canto em uma pequena gargalhada.

- Não vai me distrair tão fácil - Voltou sua expressão seria.

- Ah... - a voz de Cartman parecia falha - Você me pegou, hahahaha. Sem graça, babaca pensei que fosse fácil enganar... - falhou novamente - ... Judeus - sua feição pareceu morrer naquele momento.

Passou alguns minutos de silêncio e finalmente Kyle morreu no jogo. O ruivo bufou e quebrou o silencio.

- Aff, que bosta. Sua vez Cartman - o ruivo estendeu o controle para o outro sem se virar. Cartman não pegou e o ruivo estranhou. Virou-se para o gordo e pareceu que viu lagrimas em seus olhos.

- Cartman, tudo bem?

- O que? - pareceu sair de um transe.

- Você ta chorando - falou Kyle sem entender o porquê do outro está chorando.

- Não - falou limpando as lagrimas com a manga da blusa.

Logo Cartman se levanta subitamente e pega o controle das mãos do Kyle e o jogando nesse.

- Sai da minha casa - gritou apontando pra porta.

- Por que ta nervoso comigo? - Cartman começou a empurrá-lo em direção a porta e abriu a porta o colocando pra fora.

- Não sei, talvez seja por que você é um imbecil. Vai ouvir Say you're Just a friend - fechou a porta na cara do ruivo.

Kyle ficou alguns minutos parado para tentar escutar alguma que foi em vão. Não escuta nenhuma reação.

* * *

><p>Ele não entendia Eric naquela época, mas agora notou o que fez, e achou até irônico como foi idiota. Pior que teve a oportunidade perfeita naquele momento, mas estragou tudo. Agora entende que teve a oportunidade perfeita, mas deixou escapar.<p>

Foi mesmo nessa época que teve algo inesperado: Stan correspondeu seus sentimentos. Tudo começou quando Stan chegou triste por mais um termino com Wendy. Como sempre Kyle foi consolar o melhor amigo, afinal sua amizade tinha essa cumplicidade: quando um está passando por um problema o outro vem logo ajudar. Quando o judeu estava consolando Stan em seu quarto, subitamente Stan beijou Kyle. Como South Park é uma cidade preconceituosa precisaram guardar segredo. Por que ainda assim tem uma impressão que tudo estava errado?

Enquanto isso Cartman estava passando em uma fase pouco comum do seu habitual: estava ficando mais reservado. Tudo começou logo depois quando Kyle jogou videogame na casa dele. Ficou uns três dias fora do colégio e depois retornou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estava puxando amizade com Kenny e Butters como sempre e trocava algumas palavras com Stan.

O que parece que mudou foi o tratamento para o Kyle. De primeira vista parece que foi benéfica, já que não estava mais xingando ele e nem revidando as provocações. O mais estranho é que começou a chamar de 'Kyle', perdendo o jeito peculiar de chamá-lo como 'Kahl, mas ainda chamava Kenny de 'Kinny'. Por que isso incomoda o ruivo?

Outra coisa diferente que Cartman estava evitando de comer muito. Algo muito... suspeito para não dizer ao minino. É normal ver o garoto comer grandes quantidades de comida, mas agora está comendo uma proporção normal e complementando a comer barras de cereais.

Kyle tentou argumentar com Kenny e Stan que Cartman está aprontando alguma e os três chegaram até invadir a casa do próprio para tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Alem de não descobrir nada receberam uma bronca dos seus devidos pais, já que Liane desta vez não foi paciente suficiente para ver sua casa totalmente bagunçada pelos amigos do seu filho (da primeira vez foi quando Cartman estava manipulando os votos da eleição).

Alguns meses depois viu Cartman entrando no grupo de boxe do colégio e não demorou muito para ser o melhor lutador. Estava perdendo peso, mas ainda era o mais gordo de sua turma. Foi exatamente no tempo que Kyle começou namorar Stan às escondidas. Ainda sim, perguntava do porque seu rival mudar tanto, afinal só apresenta um comportamento radical quando algo impactante da vida dele acontece.

Sim, Eric tinha uma paixão para o judeu. Atraves de todos os anos de rivalidade e em um determinado nível de amizade, fizeram desenvolver uma atração emocional e física. O mais estranho era que ainda sentia atrações por garotas. Estranho sentir atrações por alguns do mesmo sexo e ainda ter desejo pelo sexo oposto. Talvez por ser filho de Liane parece que a disposição sexual aumentou a disposição de se relacionar independente de gênero. Por um momento pensava que era bissexual, mas quando pesquisou a fundo viu que era pansexual cuja diferença em relação ao bissexual é que são mais aberto a qualquer tipo de gênero como travestir, transexual e entre outras definições.

Uma coisa é ser rejeitado pelas garotas, algo que está meio acostumado pela sua vida, mas ser rejeitado por um homem pode dizer que foi o teste de sua sanidade.

O judeu tem que admitir que Cartman sempre foi alguém que não aceitava ficar cabisbaixo. Como pensava que era um ruivo em vez de aceitar o bullying que estava sofrendo encarou todos de frente criando um grupo formado só com ruivos. Sua derrota pela Wendy, incentivou do mesmo treinar para ser herói ao ponto que estava encarando adultos (mesmo não tendo ainda a capacidade garantida de subjugar um) como também não demonstrou medo pela feminista tempos depois. Quando estava infectado pela Aids buscou e encontrou a cura. Por que sempre se lembra disso quando Kyle está namorando com Stan?

O seu namoro escondido no inicio foi algo inesquecível, afinal uma relação homossexual era algo diferente tanto para Kyle como para Stan, porem o tempo desgastou muito a relação. Por parte do Stan, o moreno iniciou seu primeiro namoro precocemente e sua maturidade não se desenvolveu muito com isso. E também Stan não batalhou muito para conquistar Wendy o que não ensinou a valorizar um relacionamento. Muitas vezes os momentos a sóis não diferenciava muito da amizade.

Por outro lado Kyle também não era uma parte madura do relacionamento. Criado por uma mãe conservadora e autoritária, muito disso foi herdado pelo ruivo. Muitas vezes ele sufocava o moreno, sinais vistos ainda na época da amizade, afinal foi por causa do Kyle que terminou com Wendy por causa da Ebola. Foi pelo ruivo que Stan entrou no grupo dos elfos quando jogavam RPG. Foi por que teve a idéia de entrar no grupo dos góticos. Muitas ações que Stan cometeu teve influencia do seu amigo e namorado.

E sem contar que os dois não estavam preparados para a briga de casal. Como são de personalidades semelhantes raramente brigam, mas das poucas que tiveram quase acabaram com sua amizade. Eram amigos de infância que não competiam entre si, uma atitude comum em todo os amigos, principalmente para os melhores amigos.

Cartman e Kenny, são duas pessoas completamente diferentes que já brigaram muito, mas que sempre mantiveram como melhores amigos. O relacionamento de Stan e Kyle começou a entrar em crise. Por que existe um lado do segundo que não esta se preocupando muito?

Uma das tentativas de salvar o relacionamento foi começar a ter relações sexuais. Ambos não estavam muito preparados para o ato e o medo de machucar um ao outro resultou em uma situação em um completo fracasso. Por insistência conseguiram ter uma relação sexual bem sucedida.

Enquanto isso Cartman que emagreceu muito já estava fazendo sucesso com as garotas. Sendo o melhor boxeador do colégio que trouxe diversos troféus para South Park há muito tempo não via a sombra de um. Também sua fama sexual (perdeu a virgindade com Heidi) aonde tinha um apetite voraz na cama trouxe uma popularidade, sem contar da sua própria personalidade que dava um ar de badboy. Por que tudo isso incomoda Kyle?

Dois anos de namoro foi o tempo que durou o namoro secreto até quando Ike por acidente flagrou o casal nos beijos. O irmão adotivo até não contaria para ninguém o que viu (já que viu coisas piores como seus pais fazendo sexo), mas o casal entrou em desespero. Kyle estava disposto a enfrentar sua família, mas Stan não estava. Escolheu o caminho dos covarde terminando o namoro.

Por um lado Kyle ficou triste, mas por outro ficou aliviado já que o relacionamento não estava indo bem. Ele sentia que até forçou muito o namoro para durar, afinal sempre sentia a falta de algo mais. Foi aí que começou a refletir e estava sentindo falta das suas disputas com Eric Cartman. Tem que admitir que o mais gordo é completamente diferente dele, mas os dois tinha uma estranha química de amizade. Das raras crises amizades com Stan sempre procurou o racista.

Ele era o único que trazia a chama oculta dentro dele. Foi aí que começou a perceber seus reais sentimentos. Fazia dois anos que não tinha contato com ele, apenas rápidas trocas de palavras, mas nada mais do que isso. Sem contar que sentia estranho quando via Cartman com alguma garota. Sentia com muita raiva das 'vadias' de South Park se esfregando no racista.

Percebeu que sempre amava seu rival. É com ele que sentia mais vivo. Com Stan tinha um relacionamento semelhante a irmãos e era por isso que se davam tão bem tanto que o namoro parecia que tinha uma impressão que estava em um relacionamento incesto. Já o Cartman era o oposto, fazia ele se sentir vivo. Quantos esforços que gastava para impedir os planos maquiavélicos dele. Quantas vezes já queimou o filme dele para todo mundo? Quantas vezes que até manipulou Stan e Kenny (as vezes tentando até o Butters) para ficarem contra seu rival?

Por mais racista e intolerante Eric Cartman seja tinha a capacidade de socializar com as pessoas. Mesmo que esteja na cara que manipularia ou que cedo ou tarde iria expor um pensamento ofensivo, as pessoas ainda sim andavam com ele.

Dizem que os ruivos são beijados pelo fogo, mas Kyle nunca sentiu como fogo. Sentia mais como água, afinal seu estado depende do ambiente. Em seu natural são águas paradas, mas quando agitadas pode ser perigoso. O seu rival pode não tem nenhum traço de ruivo, exceto do seu DNA, mas sua personalidade da impressão que é fogo. Sempre com energia suficiente capaz de fazer ações que podem influenciar o mundo de tempos em tempos como achar a cura da Ebola e Aids.

Estava tentado a investir no mais gordo, mas o mesmo iniciou um namoro com Bebe Stevens que curiosamente foi a primeira rival do Cartman. Era incrível do pouco contato que eles tinham brigavam ou se xingavam. Até mesmo em uma competição online de um jogo, os dois tinham um combate acirrado. Perdeu-se muito com a rivalidade que tinha com Wendy já que a feminista roubou seu primeiro beijo, mas parece que na adolescência os dois começaram se entender.

Tentou espalhar um boato que tinha um caso secreto homossexual com Cartman para estragar o namoro, mas não surdiu efeito. O mais estranho que ninguém considerou o moreno homossexual, só ele, assim como foi anos atrás quando Eric teve a idéia de unir Token com Nichole e estranhou que Kyle era seu namorado.

Kyle resolveu esperar, já que Cartman nunca ficou muito tempo em um namoro com uma garota, porem o tempo foi passando e a relação durava, mesmo com a previa da separação por causa das faculdades, os dois ainda mantiveram contato. Isso angustiava ele, praticamente entrou em grande depressão por isso.

Stan e Kenny tentaram ajudar, pelo menos mais o primeiro do que o segundo, afinal Kenny era um amigo que menos tinha contato com o ruivo. Sabia da situação de Kyle e dos problemas que está tendo sobre a própria sexualidade, até poderia se dispor a ter um caso com ele, já que na sua adolescência começou a sair com diversas pessoas, inclusive com alguns homens, mas seria incapaz de dar ao amigo o que ele quer, afeto. Seu objetivo principal é o sexo e pessoas sensíveis ou inocentes são sinônimos de sexo fácil aonde faz o que quer e depois descarta a pessoa por algum tempo, diferente que se for uma pessoa que não cede fácil aonde valoriza mais. Em respeito da amizade Kenny não se envolve com ele.

Por final os dois estão dando um passo mais alem na relação, o passo de serem um só corpo.

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher - o padre declara oficialmente a união do casal. Bebe Stevens é agora Bebe Cartman. O casal se beija apaixonado. Kyle não fica para toda a comemoração. Incrível como sua mente o condena com o passado. Ele teve sua chance, mas preferiu o que era mais fácil.

Ainda continua amigo do Stan e do Kenny. Ainda continua homossexual, mas nunca chegou a ter outro relacionamento por causa de uma esperança remota do Cartman terminar com Bebe. Agora é tarde demais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Essa foi uma oneshot que não esperava escrever, mas mantendo contato com pessoas que gostam de yaoi percebi que até existe uma rivalidade dos fãs de Style versos Kyman. Engraçado que os dois grupos concorda com uma coisa: acham Kyle gay. Vendo os dois argumentos me deu uma idéia de criar uma fic angustia sobre Kyle homossexual e tivesse arrependido pela escolha que fez no passado._

_Da pra ver que em muitas fanfics Kyle é o mais intocável de todos os personagens e principalmente as do tipo yaoi ele precisa ser feliz, então queria uma fic que quebrasse esse padrão e também resgatar um pouco da essência da fic Brotherhood aonde terminei recentemente (para quem não leram é uma fic de South Park que trata muito com a angustia dos personagens)._

_No shipper Style tem aquele ar de quase canon na serie, mas se parar pra analisar os defeitos dos personagem pode encontrar uma relação meio instável, já que as poucas brigas que eles tiveram quase acabaram com a amizade. Já o shipper Kyman tem aquele charme do clássico casal que vive brigando e que os personagens sejam forças oposta entre si, mas tem aquele ar de não da certo também pelo fato se a rivalidade superar o amor e também que existe um ar de repulsa por parte de ambos ou uma das partes._

_A parte do Kyle e Cartman foi escrito pela Nanami, uma fã de Kyman. Eu não encontrei disponível nenhuma fã de Style para me ajudar nessa fic, então se algo ficou ruim peço desculpa. Muito obrigado Nanami por ter me ajudado._

_Duas fanfics dela que eu recomendo:_

_*Game Over for Love: é uma fanfic aonde os quatros personagens tem um caso romântico entre si (um curioso quadrado amoroso);_

_*Sorry Kahl: uma excelente drama aonde Kyle está tendo câncer e é retratado toda angustia do personagem, famílias e amigo._

_Então até a próxima._


End file.
